A Razão dos Sorrisos
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Os sorrisos são armas, espelhos de nossa personalidade e pequenos mistérios de nosso dia-a-dia... Ah, que coisa mais emo. Uma história meio Non-sense de FMA contada da perspectiva dos sorrisos. Ou algo assim.


_FMA não me pertence e os fãs agradecem aos céus e ao Japão por isso. _

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. Porque a Nielita simplesmente PODE!_

_Tema: Fantoches_

**A Razão dos Sorrisos**

_Numa lojinha discreta, no coração da movimentada cidade Central..._

"Sorriso discreto de boa tarde"

- Boa tarde.

"Sorriso discreto de quem vê um cliente entrando."

- Boa tarde, senhor Elric. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

"Sorriso de quem curte a fama."

- Nossa, tão pouco tempo aqui nessa cidade e as pessoas já me chamam pelo nome.

"Sorriso de quem perde o cliente, mas não perde a piada"

- Mas é claro, senhor Elric. Um alquimista da sua _estatura _jamais seria _menos_prezado.

"Sorriso, ou melhor, esgar, de quem se enfurece."

- QUEM AQUI É BAIXINHO?? QUEM É FILHOTE DE PULGA?? QUEM É BAILARINO DE CAIXINHA DA MÚSICA??? HEIN?? HEIN???????

"Sorriso de conciliação e evitar vandalismo na loja".

- Bom, mas a que devemos o _enorme_ prazer de vossa visita?

"Sorriso de quem gostou do adjetivo empregado".

- Eu estava procurando um presente... Para uma pessoa muito especial. A pessoa mais especial da minha vida.

"Sorriso de quem já foi jovem"

- Ah, mas num presente assim, nem o lojista tem o direito de opinar! Afinal...

"E, do nada, um sorriso de quem revê uma pessoa muito querida".

- ED!!!!!!

"Sorriso encabulado"

- Winry!? Mas... O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

"Sorriso de quem entendeu as coisas antes delas terem acontecido"

- Ah, Ed... Não precisa ficar encabulado... Eu sei que você entrou nessa loja pra comprar um presente pra mim, não foi?

"Sorriso de WTF?"

- Ehm, ahn, ih....

"Sorriso de quem tem uma chave inglesa na bolsa e não tem medo de usá-la"

- Edward Elric... Para quem é esse presente?

"Sorriso de quem gosta de explicar a situação sem solicitação prévia"

- Para a pessoa mais especial da vida do jovem senhor Elric.

"Sorriso de eu vou matar o lojista"

-...

"Sorriso de quem não pretende usar mais a chave inglesa"

- AWW!!!! Que coisa mais linda!!! E quem será a pessoa felizarda?

"Sorriso de se não for eu, cabeças vão voar"

-...

"Sorriso de quem tenta ajudar"

- Bom, para falar a verdade, senhorita Rockbell, o senhor Elric não chegou a falar sobre quem é a pessoa especial.

"Sorriso amarelo"

- Ah, não falou, hein?

"Sorriso de quem vai matar o lojista bicudo com requintes de crueldade"

- Parem com isso os dois! Eu tava falando do meu irmão, Alphonse!!

"Sorriso de quem está com medo de perder o freguês"

- ...

"Sorriso de quem suspira e se prepara para esperar mais alguns anos antes de cair a ficha de um certo alquimista baixinho".

- Ah, o Alphonse... Tudo bem, Edward, a gente se vê.

"Sorriso de quem vai embora"

- Tchau.

"Sorriso de quem sente alívio"

- Tchau.

"Sorriso de quem percebe que um cliente escondeu algo da moça louca com chaves inglesas na bolsa"

- Volte sempre!

"Sorriso insano de quem lembrou que tem que pedir uma satisfação pro lojista bicudo que se mete onde não é chamado"

-...

"Sorriso de quem ia passando pela calçada e reconhece um subordinado dentro de uma loja"

- Como vai, alquimista de aço?

"Sorriso amarelo de quem vai perder as estribeiras"

- Coronel.

"Sorriso de alguém que viu um subordinado em uma situação potencialmente constrangedora"

- Edward... Você, numa loja de presentes e bibelôs?

"Sorriso de alguém com vontade de tacar um dos ditos bibelôs na cabeça do chefe."

- Pois é.

"Sorriso de quem viu um ponto fraco"

- Presentes, é? E você sabe escolher presentes?

"Sorriso de descrença"

- Vai dizer que você vai me ajudar, agora?

"Sorriso de claro que sim, afinal, você deve ser um incompetente nessa área"

- Claro que sim, afinal, você deve ser um incompetente nessa área.

"Sorriso de quem teme pela integridade estrutural do prédio"

- Calma senhores, sem brigas aqui...

"Sorriso de quem tem a situação sob controle"

- É um presente para um menino ou para uma menina, Edward?

"Sorriso de quem vai dar um soco no superior"

- Para... O Alphonse.

"Sorriso de ternura fingida e própria para irritar subordinados facilmente irritáveis"

- Ah, que meigo. Bom, se fosse para uma garota eu até poderia ajudar, mas como é para o teu irmão... Eu recomendaria um gato ou coisa assim.

"Sorriso de quem não vai pensar no assunto."

- Vou pensar no assunto.

"Sorriso de quem vai embora"

- Até mais.

"Sorriso de quem quer que um cachorro raivoso esteja esperando o primeiro a sair da porta para ser mordido"

- Até.

"Sorriso de um lojista que estava calado até agora porque o autor havia esquecido dele".

- Volte sempre.

"Sorriso de completo, total e renovado alívio"

- Pois bem... O que é que eu estava fazendo...

"Sorriso de quem está com vontade de fechar a loja e ir vender cachorros-quentes na praça"

- O presente?

_Algumas horas depois, num local mais isolado nos arredores da cidade Central, entre árvores e túmulos..._

_­_"Sorriso de quem acha que fez algo muito bom."

- Toma. É pra você.

"Ausência total e completa de sorriso"

- O que é isso?

"Sorriso encabulado"

- Um presente. Não posso dar um presente quando quero?

"Sorriso de quem não liga a mínima"

- Humpf.

"Sorriso de expectativa"

- Abra, então.

"Sorriso de o que será que o tampinha comprou pra mim?"

- Um cartão?

"Sorrisão colgate"

- Abra e leia.

"Sorrisinho a contragosto"

- "Você é a razão dos meus sorrisos." – disse Envy, sorrindo.

_Randômico, estranho e sem noção. Dispensa comentários. _


End file.
